The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andraeanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ANTHFANXOL’. The new Anthurium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new plant with a height of 34.0 cm to 39.0 cm having shiny and blistered, bright red, orbicular-cordate, and very durable spathes.
The new variety originated from a cross-pollination made in February 2009 in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The female parent was a green Anthurium pot plant designated ‘9131-02’ (unpatented), and the male parent was a red Anthurium pot plant designated ‘8477-05’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected from the progeny of the stated cross in March 2011. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by tissue culture in 2015 in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Nov. 27, 2017, by Applicant who obtained the subject matter disclosed directly from the inventor. ‘ANTHFANXOL’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the effective filing date of this application.